waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Lilo
Lilo & Stitch is a 2002 American animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures on June 21, 2002. The 42nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, it was written and directed by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders who also starred in the lead role, and feature the voices of Daveigh Chase, Tia Carrere, David Ogden Stiers, Kevin McDonald, Ving Rhames, Jason Scott Lee and Kevin Michael Richardson. Lilo & Stitch was the second of three Disney animated features produced primarily at the Florida animation studio located at Disney's Hollywood Studios (then known as Disney-MGM Studios during production) in Walt Disney World near Orlando, Florida. The film received positive reviews and was nominated for the 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, which ultimately went to Studio Ghibli's film Spirited Away, which was also distributed in the United States by Walt Disney Pictures. The 2002 film eventually started a franchise: a direct-to-video sequel, Stitch! The Movie, was released on August 26, 2003. This was followed by a television series, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, which ran from September 20, 2003 to July 29, 2006. A second direct-to-video sequel, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, was released on August 30, 2005. A third sequel, a television film titled Leroy & Stitch, was released on June 27, 2006 as the nearly conclusion to the TV series. An anime that succeeded Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Stitch!, ran from October 8, 2008 to June 19, 2011 in Japan, with TV specials broadcast in 2012 and 2015. Other animation studios produced the sequel films and series; Stitch! The Movie, Lilo & Stitch: The Series and Leroy and Stitch were produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, Stitch Has a Glitch was produced by DisneyToonStudios and Stitch! was produced by Madhouse and later Shin-Ei Animation. Plot Dr Jumba Jookiba, the genius (but socially-deviant) creator of an extremely destructive, weaponized living creature (one of many such creatures) known only as Experiment 626, is arrested and brought to trial before the Grand Councilwoman of the Galactic Federation for illegal genetic experimentation. Brought before the court as evidence is the actual creature itself, while contained in a capsule, whose behaviour disgusts and alarms those in attendance. Dr. Jumba is found guilty by the court and sentenced to prison, while the court determines that Experiment 626 is far too dangerous to be kept around civilization and must be disposed of to protect the Federation from potential harm. It is decided that the creature will be exiled to an isolated, desolate asteroid to prevent it from causing untold destruction and chaos. The extremely clever and calculating Experiment 626, after studying the behaviour of the automatic guns watching him inside his restraint mechanism, tricks them into shooting each other (and thus freeing himself as a result) using his saliva. He subsequently manages to escape in a spaceship and activates the hyperdrive, causing its guidance systems to malfunction and randomly set a course for Earth. The Grand Councilwoman (in consultation with Jumba) is relieved to find that 626's course will crash him in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, which due to his body composition will drown him (water being the creature's main weakness). The relief quickly passes when it is realized that 626's extremely-unlikely course will instead cause him to land on the tiny island chain of Hawaii. The Grand Councilwoman, after learning that Earth is the home of the endangered mosquito, decides to dispatches Jumba and Earth-expert Agent Pleakley to recover Experiment 626 before he destroys the planet. After Experiment 626 lands on the small and not-very populated northwestern Hawaiian island of Kauai, but is knocked unconscious by a passing truck and taken to an animal shelter. On Kauai, Nani has been struggling to take care of her rambunctious younger sister, Lilo. A social worker named Cobra Bubbles expresses increasing concern that Nani has not been able to take adequate care of Lilo. Seeking a change, Nani decides that she will allow Lilo to adopt a dog and they go to the animal shelter, where Lilo immediately takes a keen interest in Experiment 626, who is impersonating a dog in order to escape. Lilo names 626 Stitch and shows him around the island. As Nani attempts to find a good job, Lilo tries educating Stitch about Elvis Presley, whom she calls a model citizen. Despite this, however, Stitch's antics, which include foiling Jumba and Pleakley's attempts to capture him, ruin Nani's chances of getting a job every time. David, a friend of Nani's, invites Nani and Lilo to take a break and enjoy a day of surfing. While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one final effort to capture Stitch from underwater, causing Nani to wipe out, and Stitch unintentionally pulls Lilo down with him. Although everyone get safely to shore, Cobra witnesses this unfortunate event, telling Nani that although she means well, Lilo's best interests mean she has to be placed with a foster family. That night, after seeing how much trouble he has caused everyone, Stitch leaves. Meanwhile, the Councilwoman relieves Jumba and Pleakley of their assignment, inadvertently freeing Jumba to pursue Stitch using less covert methods. The next morning, David tells Nani of a job opportunity, which Nani rushes to pursue. Stitch, hiding in the nearby woods, encounters Jumba, who chases Stitch back to Lilo's house. The two fight, destroying the house in the process, before Nani returns and Cobra arrives in his attempt to collect Lilo and take her away. As Nani and Cobra argue, Lilo runs away and encounters Stitch, who reveals his true form just moments before they are captured by Captain Gantu, who has been given the task of recovering Stitch after Jumba and Pleakley are unable to do so. Stitch manages to escape before the ship takes off with Lilo and is confronted by Nani. Before he tries to explain everything, Jumba and Pleakley capture Stitch themselves. Nani demands they had better rescue Lilo, but Jumba states that they can't, as they're only there for Stitch. Nani breaks down over losing her sister, but Stitch manages to tell Nani about ohana, a term for family he learned from Lilo, in order to convince Jumba to help rescue Lilo. As Jumba, Pleakley and Nani give chase in Jumba's spaceship, Stitch is able to drive a tanker truck full of fuel into a lava flow and use the exploding tank to launch himself into Gantu's cockpit, distracting Gantu enough to crash-land the ship and rescue Lilo. Back on land, the Grand Councilwoman appears, retires Gantu, and is about to take Stitch into custody, but when Stitch explains that he has found a family in Nani and Lilo, she discovers that he has become a civilized creature. Lilo then shows her the adoption paper for Stitch, declaring she owns Stitch and that taking Stitch would be theft. The Councilwoman, before leaving, decrees that Stitch will be exiled on Earth and entrusted into the care of Lilo and Nani, and asks Cobra (who turns out to be a former CIA agent whom the Councilwoman met previously in 1973) to keep an eye on them. Together with Jumba and Pleakley, whom the Councilwoman left behind, they rebuild the house, and Jumba and Pleakley become members of Lilo and Stitch's family as well. Cast * Chris Sanders as Experiment 626/Stitch * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai * David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba * Kevin McDonald as Agent Wendy Pleakley * Ving Rhames as Cobra Bubbles * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Zoe Caldwell as the Grand Councilwoman * Jason Scott Lee as David Kawena * Amy Hill as Mrs. Hasagawa * Susan Hegarty as Rescue Lady * Additional voices: Steve Alterman, Emily Anderson, Jack Angel - Alien Guard, Bill Asing, Erica Beck, Bob Bergen - Officer, Steve Blum - Hammerhead Guard, Rodger Bumpass - Man, Cathy Cavadini - Fainting Girl, Jennifer Darling - Female Officer, Alexandra Deary, John DeMita, Judi M. Durand, Greg Finley, Jeff Fischer, Valerie Flueger Veras, Jess Harnell - Hawaiian Man, Aszur Hill, Barbara Harris, Daamen J. Krall - Man #2, Todd Kurosawa - Truck Driver, Chloe Looper, Mickie McGowan - Computer Voice, Kunewa Mook - Hula Teacher, Courtney Mun, Mary Linda Phillips - Coffee Owner, Patrick Pinney - Firefighter, Paige Pollack, David Randolph, Noreen Reardon, Debra Rogers, Susan Silo, Kath Soucie - Hawaiin Woman, Melanie Spore, Doug Stone - Ensign Getco, Drew Levi Thomas, Miranda Paige Walls - Mertle Edmonds, Karle Warren, Ruth Zalduondo & Philip L. Clarke - Male Alien and Frog Songs * He Mele No Lilo * Heartbreak Hotel * Stuck on You * Blue Hawaii * Suspicious Minds * You're the Devil in Disguise * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride * Aloha Oe * Hound Dog * Burning Love * Can't Help Falling In Love International premieres * United States: June 16, 2002 * Uruguay: June 19, 2002 * Canada: June 21, 2002 * Colombia: June 21, 2002 * Italy: June 21, 2002 * France: June 22, 2002 * Belgium: June 26, 2002 * Venezuela: June 26, 2002 * Switzerland: June 27, 2002 * Netherlands: June 27, 2002 * Brazil: June 28, 2002 * Mexico: June 28, 2002 * Portugal: June 28, 2002 * Austria: July 4, 2002 * Germany: July 4, 2002 * Israel: July 4, 2002 * Peru: July 4, 2002 * Spain: July 5, 2002 * Poland: July 5, 2002 * Argentina: July 6, 2002 * Hong Kong: July 11, 2002 * South Korea: July 19, 2002 * Taiwan: July 19, 2002 * Philippines: August 6, 2002 * Egypt: August 7, 2002 * Norway: August 21, 2002 * Czech Republic: August 29, 2002 * Iceland: August 30, 2002 * Tunisia: September 5, 2002 * Denmark: September 6, 2002 * Finland: September 6, 2002 * Sweden: September 6, 2002 * Turkey: September 6, 2002 * South Africa: September 6, 2002 * Brunei: September 17, 2002 * Australia: September 19, 2002 * Bulgaria: September 20, 2002 * United Kingdom: October 4, 2002 * Estonia: October 18, 2002 * Ireland: October 18, 2002 * Greece: October 25, 2002 * Sri Lanka: October 29, 2002 * Hungary: November 7, 2002 * Kuwait: December 4, 2002 * Russia: December 26, 2002 * Ukraine: December 26, 2002 * Senegal: December 31, 2002 * Malaysia: January 17, 2003 * Ghana: February 6, 2003 * Japan: March 8, 2003 International titles * Argentina, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Spain & Uruguay: Lilo y Stitch * Brazil & Portugal: Lilo e Stitch * Bulgaria: ? * Canada & France: Lilo et Stitch * Croatia: Lilo i Stitch * Denmark & Norway: Lilo og Stitch * Georgia: Lilo da'stich'i * Greece: ? * Hungary: Lilo & Stitch - A csillagkutya * Israel: Lilo v'Stitch * Japan: リロ・アンド・スティッチ (Riro ando Suticchi) * Malaysia: Lilo dan Jahit * Philippines: Lilo at tahini * Poland: Lilo i Stitch * Russia: ? * Serbia: Lilo i Stic * Slovenia: Lilo in Zverca * Turkey: Lilo ve stic * Ukraine: ? International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Lilo & Stitch/International. Category:2002 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films produced by Clark Spencer Category:Films directed by Chris Sanders Category:Films directed by Dean DeBlois Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Animated science fiction films Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:THX